roleplay_heroes_and_villainsfandomcom-20200215-history
Golden Age Eve
Personality Silver tongued and “innocent”, Evangeline is an extroverted girl who can never settle down in one place for too long. Spending most of her first year out of school travelling with her sister around the world, she’s grown to love the different walks of life she finds herself stumbling on. Her parents and true home lie in England, but she has no love for them. Heart hardened to making lasting bonds, she doesn’t bother with ‘best friends’ or long distance stuff. When she moves, she dumps everything and everyone she’s met at the door. That way, it’s a lot easier to move on emotionally too. As a downside she’s not very good at first encounters since she isn’t sure how comfortable to get with the other person. Presenting herself as awkward and a little shy at first, she quickly reveals her cheeky, outgoing nature later on. Wanderlust seeping into her day-to-day life, she’s very bad at staying focused on one task unless it interests her enough. It’s mistaken for ADHD, but to be quite honest she just finds normal life boring. Eventually she found herself committing petty crimes both in person and online in hopes of a buzz. A sense of danger to brighten the tedious everyday. If she ever finds herself in a spot of trouble, she just flashes the hero license she stole from her older sister. The two are always getting confused, so it would’ve been a crime not to take the opportunity. Other than that, if someone was to come to her claiming they were a villain or a hero, they would both receive an uninterested response. If it doesn’t affect her in the short term, Eve doesn’t care who or what it is. Backstory Born in England, her parents had been a pair who worked together on a startup company before falling in love and being showered in riches as business started booming. Their naming conventions were strange since they were quite religious people, feeding that lifestyle into Eve and her older sister Jayne’s childhood. Frankly, they both hated it. Jayne was a good, hardworking child who became a hero very quickly after interning with one of the more popular British heroes. Evangeline was expelled in her first year because of her anarchic nature and reckless behaviour. Clearly, she wasn’t the favourite child and this made her resentful. Then Jayne got injured after a particularly dangerous mission. After recovering, she decided she would take a break from heroics, getting a job as an air hostess. Eve immediately snatched up on the opportunity to leave home, begging until she was allowed to travel with her sister for a year. Italy, Greece, France, Russia, Brazil, Canada, South Africa, Turkey, Australia, Norway, Saudi Arabia, and finally America - once the year of exploring was over, Eve realised she didn’t want to go back home. Her sister would be spending a good few months - close to a year - travelling throughout Africa (which was far too hot and humid for the young girl), so Eve was stuck in Wayhaven until then, where they would discuss what to do. Upset, she stole her sister’s license before Jayne left. The two shared a lot of similarities and a fairly similar quirk too; who's to say they couldn’t be the same person? Lying to the HQ, she adopted the name Rift as her hero name, and Eve as her new name. It was better than Evangeline. Resources 500 dollars on person. A small studio flat in the North Suburbs. Roller blades and a skateboard. Oh, and her sister’s hero license. She won’t miss that. Equipment / Weaponry None. Specialisations Thievery and all types of running. Pretty quick at righting herself after disorientation too. Quirk Portal Hopping. The user is able to create teleportation portals. One of the portals must be in within 1.5m of her. The other portal has a larger range, and can be created at a maximum of 10 metres away. The portals has a minimum diameter of 10cm and a maximum of 3m. Her portals do not work on anything biological, except for herself. She can teleport objects, projectiles, ranged attacks and herself. She cannot create a portal within 2 metres of another person, nor can she teleport something that a person (other than herself) has physical contact with. When creating the portals, she must create a portal for objects to enter and another to exit. She cannot create only one. If an object is too large for her portal or is connected to something which is too large, it will not enter. If it is too slow to pass through in the time frame, then it is not teleported. Portals can only be created in the user’s line of sight, meaning she cannot create them somewhere that she cannot see. They are fixed points once created (so they do not move) and also linear, meaning they only work one-way. Re-entry is impossible. The portal creation is indicated by the air being distorted for 0.5s, before the portal forms. They disappear instantly. On top of that, depending on the direction something enters the first portal, it will exit the second portal on the opposite direction. (For example, if something enters from the right, it will exit from the left. Entering from above will drop it down from the second portal). It lasts up to 10 seconds (1 turn), then goes on cooldown for 10 seconds (1 turn).Category:Golden Age OC Category:All Characters Category:Golden Age Heroes Category:Golden Age OC Heroes Category:Golden Age Rogues Category:Retired